


Snow-Globe

by ElliannaPrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliannaPrime/pseuds/ElliannaPrime
Summary: How would you handle being told the world you thought you knew was actually something totally different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review! I love to hear, uh, read your constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer!:)

Emma had waited her entire life for this moment. All the studying, planning, and hoping had finally paid off, today was the day she was going to explore the far reaches of the galaxy.

It was a 15-year solo mission and for the orphan who had no family to miss, nothing could ever be better.

Her rocket was ready to go and she couldn’t help but see a proud smirk on its shiny surface. Emma walked stately in her space suit across the crowded plaza as camera lights flashed, reporters called out for interviews, and good souls wished her a safe trip.

She paid little attention though as her mind wandered to the uncertain thoughts of aliens. Sure, there was low probability to find any, but still, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen.

Emma climbed the ladder slowly, engraving the moment into her head. She paused for a moment at the top and surveyed the scene below and took in all the people.

Most of them were pushing each other to get a good video of this moment on their various devices, but others were talking excitedly to friends, and an even smaller portion were just standing there looking in awe.

“Relishing the moment like me.” Emma said to herself and a small smile twitched across her face. She raised her hand and waved just once before opening the hatch and climbing into the sleek Apollo Future.

A loud cheer rose from the lips of all the viewers when the door shut. And even inside the rocket Emma could hear it, muffled, but there.

She put the headphones on and ran through the list of checks with Ground Control. Time passed incredibly fast for the brunette. And it seemed all too fast when the countdown started.

It hit zero and Emma braced herself as the engines came alive and thrust her insanely fast up through the clouds to peer into the mostly unexplored galaxy.

************************************************************************

“Ground Control to Emma, I repeat Ground Control to Emma.”

“Emma here.”

“Status report.”

“I’ve made it to outer-space and all systems are fully functional.”

“Affirmative, we will await your report in 5 hours, I repeat 5 hours.”

“Roger that.”

The com line clicked off and Emma looked out the window at shrinking Earth.

“I’m actually in outer-space.” She yelled and it echoed through the compartment. Emma grinned and undid her buckles.

She floated up and began to propel her way across the room laughing gleefully. 5 hours passed as she tried to do a hundred flips in a row, hang upside down for 6 minutes and several other things that had been waiting on her bucket list till she was in zero gravity.

Ground Control checked in and Emma gave them a thumb’s up. Ground Control then wished her good luck since they wouldn’t check in again for 48 hours.

**(Unfortunately in that span of time, I the writer, am going to cause a disaster because so far, we haven’t had any action.)**

10 hours into the mission Emma was jerked from her sleep by a flashing red light. Her eyes widened in alarm as she glanced at the control panel.

“What the….?” She gasped as the scanner showed a large spiral abnormality.

Frantically she sent an SOS to Ground Control.

“Emma to ground control. I repeat Emma to ground control.”

“Ground control here what is your emergency.”

“Do you see this spiral thing on the scanners?"

“Hold on………Yes, we see it.”

“What is it?”

“We don’t know but you need to divert your course.”

“Roger that.”

Emma frantically flipped a couple of switches and yanked hard on the control stick.

Apollo Future began to veer wide left. Emma looked out the window and gulped.

The spiral was now visible, it was glowing bright purple and it was like looking into the top of a tornado. It was also massive.

“Ground Control, I don’t think I can make it.”

Those were the last words ever heard from Emma. A split second later she was sucked in and was never seen again.

The whole world mourned the loss of Emma, they named her a hero, and dubbed the spiral, that was never seen again, the Spinning Death.

******************************************************************************

**I see you, the reader, have an objection?**

_Yeah, I have an objection! It can’t end there!_

**And why can’t it end there?**

_Because that’s a terrible way to end a story!_

**Yes, it is.**

_Then why did you end it like that?!?_

**I never said the story was over.**

_Okay, well then finish it. I want to know what happened to Emma._

**I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for Chapter 2.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma’s head was throbbing from seeing the colors whirl around her in a never ending spinning cycle. She had gripped onto her seat and was trying to stay conscious.

She had no idea how much time was passing but it felt like forever. Her arms began to get go numb as she fought against the pull on her body.

“Don’t let go. Don’t let go.” She repeated to herself.

However, she could only last for so long. Her arms began to slip.

“If you let go you’ll hit the back and get hurt!” She yelled at herself.

But as soon as she said that the spinning pull seemed to intensify. Emma felt herself giving up and she desperately clutched the seat harder.

Then everything came to a stop with a jolt. Emma flew back and crashed against the wall. She blinked rapidly as pain shot through her and she rubbed her head carefully and felt a bump begin to form.  

“That’s going to be a nasty bruise.” She said regretfully.

She floated over to the window and all pain was forgotten.  Emma’s jaw dropped, Apollo Future had crashed into a _glass wall!_

Looking passed the glass and her rocket’s nose that was dangling in the other space, which appeared to be an empty room. But this was no ordinary room, for one it was dark and seemed like a black hole and if it weren’t for some faint outlines of desks, Emma would have called this a cellar.

It was a room, but it was also a room built for giants.

 Emma had never felt so small and helpless in her life. But even now she was curious, “What is this place?” She wondered.

She inspected the hole Apollo F. had made. At one point above the nose there appeared to be a big enough space to squeeze through.

Emma went to com Ground Control but was met with static. So, she put on her exploration suit, hooked the tether onto her belt, grabbed her emergency bag, and managed to get to the glass.  

She stared at the space which was a bit smaller than she had at first thought, plus she had her bag to get through.

She pushed her bag through first, careful to keep it balanced on the rocket’s nose. Emma then wiggled herself out and sat contemplating her next move.

Looking down she saw she couldn’t jump down, unless she wanted to die or break half of her bones.

Before she could find an alternative, the lights snapped on and Emma quickly covered her eyes. Once they’d adjusted she peeked through her fingers and froze.

At the entrance to the room stood a young man. He looked like the humans Emma was used to, black hair, gray eyes, a casual outfit of a black tee and jeans, except Emma could fit into his hand and be no bigger than his pinky finger.

He was also staring at her. Emma’s heart began to pound as he took a slow step towards her. And then another, and another, until he was just a couple of feet away.

He crouched down to get a better look at her, and Emma did the only thing she could think of she grabbed her emergency bag, which was pretty heavy now that she had left zero gravity, and threw it hard at the man’s face aiming for his eye and jumped.

She heard a thump as the bag hit its target and prayed that she wouldn’t die when she hit the ground.

She saw a blur appear under here and landed on skin. Emma was now sitting on this man’s hand. Her adrenaline ran out and she began to tremble. “I don’t want to die.”  Was all she could think.

She snapped out of it when she heard a muffled laugh. She looked up to see the man covering his mouth to try to prevent himself from laughing.

Emma felt indignant, here she was scared to the bone and he was laughing?

“What’s so funny!” She snapped.

The man calmed himself and looked down a smirk still on his face. “You threw a bag at me!”

“So? How is that funny?”

“You’re so tiny and yet you through a bag at me!”

He started laughing again and this time he didn’t try to stop it.

“Stop! I’m going to fall off!” She yelled at him. He cut out of his mirth and stopped shaking.

“Sorry about that.”

Emma glared at him. “What are you going to do with me?”

The man was about to reply when he was cut off by voices coming from an adjacent room.

“We have to get you out of here.” He whispered and Emma was startled by the urgency in his eyes.

“Why?”

“No time to explain but they can’t find you.”

Emma nodded dumbly. The man headed for a shadowy corner in the room and Emma looked behind her.

Apollo Future was stuck in the side of a huge Snow-Globe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your comments on my work so far!:):):) (And any suggestions)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that isn't a terrible cliff-hanger for you my dear reader:)


End file.
